The present disclosure relates generally to speech recognition, and more specifically, to identifying and retrieving contact information in streaming voice data.
The digitization of telephone voice data has promoted the development of voice capture systems, speech recognition systems and data analysis systems directed to the field of switched telephone networks. Speech recognition applications are available to analyze digital voice data in an attempt to transcribe an accurate written-language record of speech.
For example, a voice capture system has been used with a telephone switching system and transcribing terminals to record calling party generated information in predefined formats, digitize and record messages generated by calling parties served by the telephone switching system, and record recognized terminology occurring within the calling party voice messages as file records. Associated transcribing terminals are available to display file record terminology in predefined formats. Recorded digitized calling party messages typically have been transmitted as audio messages via a telephone coupled with the telephone switching system.
Answering machines and voice messaging, or voicemail, services are available to record and store voice data of an incoming caller. Speech recognition is available to convert voice messages into written-language text. Methods and devices are available to extract certain information from recorded voice messages, such as telephone numbers, meeting times and locations. For example, data or information typically has been extracted from voice messages based on identified predetermined key phrases using voice recognition and pattern matching technology.
Automatic number identification (ANI), may provide so-called caller identification, or caller ID. Telephone service providers generally cooperate through the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to provide the telephone call recipient with a telephone number or name registered with the telephone service provider corresponding to the outgoing or originating calling device. For example, the registered name or telephone number associated with the outgoing calling device may be displayed on the incoming or recipient calling device upon receipt of a phone call. Similarly, a dialed number identification service (DNIS) may provide an outgoing or originating calling device with the registered name or telephone number associated with an receiving calling device.
However, some caller identification systems often do not provide useful contact information. Generally, a caller may block caller identification systems from receiving caller information. Outgoing calls from a private branch exchange (PBX), such as those implemented by many business entities, often cannot be associated with a specific calling device or individual. Most individuals access multiple calling devices, for example, depending on the time of day or current location of the caller, but many existing caller identification systems provide only one telephone number.